Battle of the Bands
by Wapomeo Huntress
Summary: Meet musics "it" boys, Jack, Sean, Tony, and Nick. together they form CSMR. then, when their publicist makes them finish out their senior year they meet the school's band, Accidentally on Purpose. When personalities clash, who knows what might happen. Modern day. rated T for lyrics.
1. Almost

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I shouldn't be writing a new story when I've got three others to finish, but I had to get this plot line off my chest before I beat my self for not writing it down. So without further delay, the story...**

Jack's POV

I looked out into the crowd, all of them cheering my band, which before two years ago was unknown. Now CSMR is now the "next big thing" according to our publicist. The band consisted of me, my friend from Brooklyn Sean, and my Manhattan pals Tony and Nick. We were playing at Madison Square Garden with Sean on bass, Nick on guitar, Tony on drums, and with me singing. "Hello New York!" the crowd cheered with excitement, " We're gonna play ya a new song, I hope ya like it." I said with my accent slipping through. The record company didn't like when any of us used it, especially Sean with his being the most difficult to cover, but tonight, I could care less, I'm on home turf.

(normal:Jack, bold:Sean, underline:Nick)

I almost got drunk at school at 14

Where I almost made out with the Homecoming Queen

**Who almost went on to be Miss Texas **

**But lost to a slut with much bigger breastes**

I almost dropped out and moved to LA 

Where I was almost famous for almost a day

And I almost had you

But I guess that doesn't cut it

Almost loved you

I almost wished you would've loved me too

I almost held up a grocery store 

Where I almost did 5 years and then 7 more

'cause I almost got popped for a fight with a thug

who almost ran away with a bunch of the drugs

**That I almost got hooked on 'cause you ran away**

**And I wished I would've had the nerve to ask you to stay**

**And I almost had you **

**But I guess that doesn't cut it**

**Almost had you**

**And I didn't even know it**

You kept me guessin' and now I'm destined to spend my time missin' you

I almost wished you would've loved me too

Here I go thinkin' 'bout the things I could've done

Give me a forklift 'cause all this baggage weighs a ton

I know we had our problems, but I can't remember one

I almost for got to say something else

and if I can't fit it in I'll keep it all to myself

I almost wrote a song about you today

But then I tore it all up and I threw it away!

And I almost had you

But I guess that doesn't cut it

Almost loved you

**(x3)**

I almost wished you **would've loved me too**

We looked back out, "Goodnight New York!" we yelled together and headed backstage where our manager, David, Our adult in charge, Denton, and our publicist Dianna waited. "Great show boys," Dianna said, "But I have even better news then the gig." we all looked at each other, "What?" we all asked. She glanced at all of us, "your having senior year in a real school!" we all looked at each other and then at David, he might be only 16, but he's incredibly smart and the gang and I trust him, "Don't look at me, they did this without consulting me. I had no say in the matter." we looked at each other, "So we're going to a real high school for an entire year, no touring, no interviews, just us being normal highschoolers?" Tony questioned. Dianna nodded. We glanced at each other, "We'll do it!" she smiled, "great! I'll send details tomorrow morning!" Little did we know the mess we got ourselves into.

**A/N: So there you have it. I do not own Newsies or the song, which is Almost by Bowling for Soup. Here's where I need help, I need you guys to send in songs unless you want to see my bizarre taste in music, SEND ME SONGS! Just please, no One Direction, JB, or Ed Sheeran. R&R :)**


	2. High School Never Ends

**A/N: 'ello again! I love you guys who give me response on my stories. Love ya!**

Avery's POV

I walked into school Monday morning with everyone talking about a band called CSMR. Now mind you I'm not a massive fan of the band, but everyone else in my school is including my best friend and bandmate, Kayla Richards, who ran over and tackled me, "Avery I just got the BEST news!" she said screaming like a fangirl. I winced, "What? I haven't had my first cup of coffee and I haven't seen Zala all morning." Zala was my electric guitar that my dad got me that I used for the band and usually was riffing on right about this time in the morning. My two other bandmates and manager, Kelly McDonnell, Zana Torre, and Carson Newton. "Mornin' girlies." Kayla said to the group. Carson walked up and handed me my morning cup, "Thanks Carson." she shrugged. I glanced back at Kayla, "So, what's the news?" I asked not really sure I wanted to know, "You know the band CSMR?" we all nodded, "well, their publicist is making them finish senior year... HERE!" the rest of the band was pretty excited. " You guys can fangirl later, right now I'd like to get a set in before school." I said. We ran into the auditorium, darted up on stage, grabbed our instruments and started playing

(normal: Avery Bold: Kayla underlined: Zana)

Four years, you think for sure that's all you got to endure

**All the total dicks**

All the stuck up chicks 

So superficial, so immature

**Then when you graduate**

You look around and you say **HEY WAIT!**

This is the same as where I just came from

**I thought it was done**

Aw that's just great

**The whole damn world is just as obsessed**

**with who's the best dressed and who's having sex**

**Who's got the money, who gets the honeys**

**Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess**

and you still don't have the right look

and you don't have the right friends

Nothing changes but the faces, the names and the trends

**High School never ends**

**Check out the popular kids**

You'll never guess what Jessica did

**and how did Mary-Kate lose all that weight**

and Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight

And the only thing that matters is climbing up that social ladder

Still care about the hair and the car you drive

**Doesn't matter if your sixteen or thirty-five**

Reese Witherspoon,

She's the prom Queen

Bill Gates

Capitan of the Chess team

**Jack Black, the clown**

**Brad Pitt the Quarterback**

I've seen it all before 

I want my money back!

**The whole damn world is just as obsessed**

**With who's the best dressed and who's having sex**

**who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs **

**and who's throwing up before they digest**

And you still don't have the right look

and you still don't have the right friends

And you still listen to the same sh*t you did back then

High school never ends

**High school never ends**

**The whole damn world is just as obsessed**

**with who's the best dressed and who's having sex**

**who's got the money, who gets the honeys**

Who's kind of cute and who's just a mess

and I still don't have the right look

and I still have the same three friends

And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then

High school never ends

**High school never ends**

High school never ends

**Here **we** go** again

as we ended the song, a large crowd crowded the door. Kayla's phone vibrated with an update, "they're here!" and the band ran to the door I glanced out, my small city life was about to get clashed with Hollywood's it boys.

**A/N: whew, that took a while. Anyhow, the song is again by Bowling for Soup and it's called High School Never Ends. Remember, I NEED SONGS! Though the same rules apply R&R? :)**


	3. I Hate The Homecoming Queen

**A/N: I give you chapter tres**

Jack's POV

We were greeted at the school the next morning with cellphone flashes, squealing and fainting. "just like any other day eh, Jack." Tony said weaving through the crowd. I scanned the crowd looking for an exit when a pair of bright green eyes caught my attention. She was standing at the edge of the crowd with a look that read, 'come with me if you want to live.' I nodded for the boys to come with me and we ran to the edge. She then ducked into a set of double doors and pulled us inside. I looked around to see a massive auditorium. She smirked, "Welcome to Nolan High boys. You just met about 98% of the student body." I looked at the boys. Sean strode forward this could only end badly, "Who do we owe the thanks of getting us out of that doll?" She stared down Sean, "One, call me doll again and I'll slug ya savvy? Two, the names Avery, Avery Winter." as soon as she said that, four girls walked in, "Avery, we're ready for the second-" she stopped when she saw us, "um... is she?" Avery finished "OK? Yeah, she's fine. That would be Kayla Richards. The normal three are Zana Torre, Kelly McDonnell, and Carson Newton." they all waved. "Together we form Accidentally on Purpose." I nodded, "Your in a band?" they nodded, "yup. Do you want us to play?" Zana asked. Tony and Nick sat down I looked at Sean, "Sure, I'm in." we sat down and the girls got on stage

(normal Avery, Bold: Zana, Underline: Kayla)

**Little short skirt with a big attitude**

**She wants to be a model, wants to be on he tube**

**Yeah, it's one thing or another**

**She's trouble, trouble**

Watch out if your near

She could bring you to tears

She's got two boyfriends and three wannabe's

They follow her around like she's Aphrodite

She's number one rated but she's already jaded

She's following the trends in her Mercedes Benz

**Everyone wants to know her name**

**Walking down the hall, she's every guys dream**

I hate the homecoming queen

I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me

She thinks she's on the cover of the magazine

I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right

Non-fat, sugar free Mochachini

She says give it me now

You can keep the receipt

Drinking one after another

She's trouble, trouble

**Tossing back her hair like she just don't care**

**Everyone wants to play her game**

**Walking down the street, she's every guys dream**

I hate the homecoming queen

I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me

She thinks she's on the cover of the magazine

I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right

**She gets everything she asks for**

**But she's always somehow wanting more**

Little short skirt with a big attitude

She wants to be a model wants to be on the tube

Yeah it's one thing or another

She's trouble, trouble

Watch out if your near

She can bring you to tears

**I hate the homecoming queen **

**I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me**

**She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine**

**I hate the homecoming queen**

I hate the homecoming queen 

I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me

She thinks she on the cover of a magazine

I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right.

I looked on stage at the girls and inspiration hit me like a train.

**A/N: How was it? The songs called I Hate the Homecoming Queen by Emily Osment. SEND SONGS! Unless you like my taste in music. :)**


	4. Class

Avery's POV

As we finished the set, the bell rang for class. "So, who's got what?" I asked. The boys manager, David I believe, stepped up, "I've got English." I motioned to Carson, "She'll show you were to head." Carson nodded and took David with her. The pretty boy, Nick, walked up, "Algebra?" he asked quietly. I smiled, "Kelly!" She zipped around, "You've got algebra right?" she nodded in agreement, "do you mind taking Nick with you?" she smiled and escorted him out. "science?" Tony asked. "Kayla!" she put her head up slightly, "take Tony to science." Kayla smiled, "right this way Tony" Jack smiled and asked, "social studies?" I pointed at Zana, "Z will show ya to it." they walked out without a word

I looked around the hall and only one band member was left. The "bad boy" Sean. I glared at him, "you have math, don't you?" he smirked in response. "great.." I muttered, "just flippin' great." I hopped off stage and glared at him, "you may think you have every girl in the country wrapped around your little finger, but guess what? Consider me, your oddball." I walked off with him not too far behind. I did see why girls liked him, he had steel blue-grey eyes that sat behind a head of sand blonde hair very similar to my own and had a build that screamed tough and athletic. Then, there was that god damn awful smirk, it read, 'try me.' gah! I might be stuck with him all morning!

I walked into Mr. Forrest's room and introduced Sean to him, "Sean this is Mr. Forrest, Mr. Forrest this is-" Mr. Forrest finished, "Sean Conlon, pleasure to meet you. Avery, would you mind letting Sean sit next to you?" I groaned a little, "can I slap him if he gets out of line?" Mr. Forrest laughed and said, "sure, just don't leave a mark. Good luck with him Ave." I smiled and sat at my desk. "Ave? Where did that come from?" Sean asked as he sat down next to me. I chuckled a little, "Ave is the nickname my mom gave me and gave Mr. Forrest permission to use when they started dating." his smirk faded, "your teacher's datin' your mom? Ain't that a little weird?" I shrugged, "it was at first, then I kinda got used to it." he laughed and his smirk returned. Then, after a morning of peace, all hell broke loose with the appearance of Brittney Sharp. "Morning Rock Demon, who's your friend?" I sent her daggers, "Pop Pest, a pleasure to see your shining face. My friend is none of your concern." my sarcasm dripped of every word. Her faked-tanned face lit up, "OMG," (yes she actually said that *gag*) "your Sean, from CSMR. I love that band." she said twirling her platinum blonde hair around her finger, that would be warning signal number one. He started smirking, enjoying the attention. With that I rolled my eyes, "goodbye Brittney." I growled at her. She glared and walked to her desk. Sean looked at me, "the heck was that for?" he asked, I laughed, "trust me. I just saved you from certain doom." before I could explain any further, Mr. Forrest walked into the room to start the lesson.

After class, Sean stopped me in the hallway, "when is lunch?" I laughed "three periods away." he walked off to find his next class, which was English with me.

**A/N: sorry about the wait.**


	5. Lunch

Jack's POV:

After a morning of work, finally lunch came around and I sat down at a random empty lunch table first to be joined by an always smirking Sean, and a pissed Avery who went to her table. "Only took you a morning to piss her off. That, my friend is a record." Sean rolled his eyes at me, "she came that way. Still a record, but not in the way your suggesting." I shrugged. Next to stroll in was a Tony who was slightly confused, "is there anything in our contracts about love and fans?" I glared at him, "do either of us look like Davey?" he shrugged and sat down, " 'cause I might be into Kay." answering the unasked question, "it seems like she might be into you." Sean noted looking over and seeing Avery and Kayla argue, Kayla looking dumbstruck while Zana and Avery tried to talk to her. Well, more like Avery, since Zana wasn't helping much.

Then came in a Nick with Kelly. They looked like lovebirds who had been dating for two years not meeting each other two hours ago. "well Nick's in love." Tony noted. That got a shoulder slap from Nick. I laughed, "but is he wrong?" Nick shrugged, "well..." I laughed, "yeah. Your toast." The last member to enter would be a smitten Davey and an oblivious but blushing Carson. David came over and was glaring at us because we were hiding smiles, "not cool you guys." he said. Sean broke first, "but it's highly entertaining to watch, you have to admit." we all nodded at this. "Davey does it say anything 'bout this in the contract?" I had to ask." Davey, being a brilliant manager, carries a copy of our contract on him. He looked over it, "nope, doesn't say a thing about falling in love with fans."

lunch continued until I looked at Sean and asked, "so, how does it feel not having one heart not in the palm of your hand?" he glared, "shut up." I laughed, "come on, it's always good to have an oddball, keeps your skill up." Tony stated, "prevents ya from getting soft." Nick added. Sean glared at all of us, "gee, thanks." he growled. I threw my hands up in defense. Tony then had an idea, "I bet it'll take ya two weeks until she's just like the rest." Nick threw in a bet, "I'd give it three." David didn't bet (he never did on the sorts of things) and I didn't care enough. I looked over at the girls end of things, they were talking and laughing about some inside joke probably. All the sudden Avery got up and left. She opened the doors to the auditorium and none of the teachers cared. "Guys I have to go." the boys waved off.

I walked into the auditorium and ducked behind a row of chairs. And just listened, "_some nights I stay up, cashing in my bad luck. _No not in the mood for that. _I never knew, I never knew_ _that everything was falling through. That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue to turn and run when all I needed was the truth._ Hi Jack" she finished, I came out and waved, she was sitting on stage with an acoustic guitar. "I assume you heard all of that." she said to me rubbing the back of her neck. A nervous tendency she and Sean shared. "Yeah, but it was really good." She shrugged. "your bein' modest Ave." she raised her eyebrow at me, "did Sean tell about my nickname being Ave? I'm gonna kill him." I laughed, "no need. I kinda guessed." the bell rung before she could ask anything else. "saved by the bell Kelly." I laughed and walked out.


	6. How Far We've Come

Avery's POV:

"Saved by the bell, eh Kelly?" I asked Jack as the sixth period bell rang. He shrugged and jogged out the door. I packed up quickly and darted towards my next class when a poster caused me to stop and take a few steps back, "_ANNOUNCING NOLAN HIGH'S FIRST ANNUAL TALENT SHOW MAY 6TH IN THE AUDITORIUM. SIGN UP IN THE MAIN OFFICE." _I smiled, Accidentally on Purpose's first gig, Prize for first place? Performance on the Ellen show and $500 for the act. I ran as fast as the school allowed and into the main office, "I'd like a sign up sheet for the talent show?" I asked the secretary, she smiled and handed me the form. I filled out the necessary information and ran to French class, hoping Mr. Briand would understand my lateness.

When the school day ended I waited in the auditorium for the rest of the girls to arrive. I sent the text to all of them saying that I had exciting news. "where are they?" I questioned when Zana and Carson walked through the door. "what's the news?" Carson asked as the pulled up a chair in the front row. "Not until everyone's here." I responded looking towards the door. Just then, Kelly and Kayla walked in. "Alright, what's up?" Kayla asked. I smiled, "the school is holding a talent show and we're in it." the gang jumped around, "you got us our first real gig!" Zana exclaimed. I smiled. "Now, we just need to practice." we thought about what song to perform, when Carson popped up, "How Far We've Come!" I gestured wildly at her, "yes!" I exclaimed and looked at the others, they all nodded in agreement. I jumped up on stage and beckoned the others, "lets do this!"

(normal: Avery; bold: Zana; underlined: Kayla)

I'm wakin' up at the start of the end of the world

but it's feelin' just like every other morning before

Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone

**The cars are moving like a half a mile and hour and I **

**started staring at the passengers waving good bye**

**could you tell me what was special about me all this time**

Well, I believe the world is burnin' to the ground

Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out

Let's see how far we've come

and I believe it all is coming to an end

Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend

**Let's see how far we've come**

Let's see how far we've come

I think it turned ten o'clock, but I don't really know

And I can't remember caring for an hour or so

Started cryin' and I couldn't stop myself

Started runnin' but there's nowhere to run to

**I sat down on the street, took a look at myself **

**Said, "where you goin' man you know the world is headed for hell **

**say your good byes if you got someone you can say good bye to."**

Well, I believe the world is burnin' to the ground

Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out

**Let's see how far we've come **

and I believe it all is coming to an end

Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend

**Let's see how far we've come**

Let's see how far we've come

**It's gone, gone, baby it's all gone**

**there's no one on the corner and there's no one at home**

It was cool, cool, it was just all cool

Now it's over for me, and it's over for you

I believe the world is burnin' to the ground

Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out

**Let's see how far we've come **

and I believe it all is coming to an end

Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend

Let's see how far we've come

**Let's see how far we've come**

When we finished the set, we cheered and did our happy dances. If this was how we performed at the talent show, that win was in the bag. I looked out the door and saw a twirl of pink. I told the gang to be quiet and to follow me. We all popped off stage and peeked out the door, there we saw Brittney and her friends in a group formation, "5,6,7,8" Brittney barked and pointed a remote at the iHome in front of them that played some Selena Gomez song I didn't know. They danced around and did all sorts of acrobatics. We all looked at each other and thought one thing, competition? I smirked, _bring it on._


End file.
